Jugando Con Fuego
by brewer235
Summary: Marco finalmente ha "ganado" sus tijeras de un seductor Hekapoo, pero ella tiene otros planes en su tienda. Aunque tendrá que lidiar con la competencia de otros para ganar su premio. (¡Advertencia de limones!)
1. Chapter 1

Marco cabalgó a través de la oscuridad cuando su destino comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, por dieciséis años estuvo cazando. Lo que comenzó como un intento de conseguir las tijeras de su amiga Star pronto se convirtió en una búsqueda para demostrar que era digno de sí mismo. Años de estudio y entrenamiento con todo tipo de monjes y maestros habían tonificado su mente y cuerpo en la de un poderoso aventurero.

Ahora que por fin estaba al alcance de su meta, dos de los clones de Hekapoo se quedaron mirando a la puerta como Marco se detuvo para dejar a su compañero de vuelo Nachos. Sus clones tomaron su posición para luchar mientras Marco se reía agarrando su espada, la balanceo, haciendo que uno de ellos pudiera golpear soplando la llama de uno de ellos, la otra saltaba rápidamente al aire antes de bajar su pica para golpear a Marco.

Era una tarea fácil eludirlo mientras sonreía satisfecha al pensar que su cazador era fácilmente derrotado antes de que Marco aterrizara rápidamente detrás de ella agarrándola con una sonrisa mientras apagaba suavemente su llama y la hacía desaparecer. Marco se volvió hacia la puerta deteniéndose por un momento antes de abrirla para ver a la REAL Hekapoo de pie, tarareando suavemente mientras trabajaba en un nuevo par de tijeras.

"Así que finalmente te he encontrado". Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. "Sí, me encontraste, no más clones, entonces..." Marco se quitó la capucha con una sonrisa "¿Quién es el niño pequeño ahora?" Ella sonrió "Mmmmm tú ya no..." dijo mientras gentilmente empujaba a Marco hacia un banco.

"Y ahora creo que esta es la parte en la que apagas mi llama, ¿eh?" Susurró suavemente subiendo a su regazo mientras Marco le daba una sonrisa. "Han pasado muchos años eh... Sería una pena terminarlo tan repentinamente que no..." susurró Marco dejando que la mano se deslizara lentamente por su trasero forzándola a un pequeño gruñido desde sus labios.

"Mmmm, supongo... podríamos jugar UN juego más antes de que finalicemos tu pequeña misión". Le susurró al oído, seductoramente, pasando sus manos por sus abdominales de acero mientras le daba a su culo un apretón a cambio. Ella se bajó de él caminando hacia una habitación cercana, mientras caminaba se aseguró de pavonearse por las caderas mientras su vestido se abatía lentamente dejando a Marco con la vista de su trasero desnudo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Marco se levantó desenvolviendo su vieja capucha y tomando su chaleco de colocarlos en el banco junto a él antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Abrió la puerta para ser recibido por la suave luz de las velas en toda la habitación y fue un hermoso destello de luz de la forma desnuda del cuerpo de Hekapoo mientras ella se recostaba en su gran cama de satén.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde estaba su "Rival" esperándolo mientras se deshacían de la última prenda. "Mmmmm ciertamente has "Crecido" "Marco" Ella se rió de su broma al notar su polla ahora rígida. "Ahora por qué no me dejas echarle un vistazo a tu héroe de "Espada Poderosa ".

Ella tomó su mano tirando de él hacia la cama mientras ella estaba en el borde llevándose la polla a la cara mientras tomaba su fuerte aroma antes de plantar pequeños besos en toda la longitud de su eje antes de que su lengua comenzara a trabajar en su punta forzando unos gemidos profundos de Marco.

Después de obtener un buen sabor, ella lentamente tomó distancia de su boca antes de tragar toda su polla profundamente en su garganta cuando sintió las manos de Marco bajar para agarrar su cabeza suavemente antes de tirar de su polla hacia atrás y luego darle un empujón en su boca mientras ella gemía. Pronto Marco tuvo un ritmo constante mientras se follaba la boca. Podía sentir como la polla de Marco palpitaba en su garganta mientras se acercaba a su límite, pero antes ella se retiró de su pene dejándolo al borde de su clímax.

"No puedo tenerte acabado todavía... eso no sería muy divertido, ¿o sí?" Marco se rió entre dientes. "Je, siempre te gustó hacer las cosas de la manera más difícil". Sonrió sentándose y recostándose sobre sus almohadas, extendiendo sus piernas para que Marco viera su hermosa flor, una pequeña llama se sentó lindamente sobre su clítoris mientras Marco se reía.

"¿Quieres que apague esa llama también?" Ella se sonrojó profundamente cuando Marco se arrastró hacia ella. "Cállate y ponte a trabajar, y ni siquiera intentes apagarlo". Él sonrió mientras él apoyó la cabeza entre sus piernas y tomando el dulce aroma de su rosa mientras sus manos viajaban por su suave piel hasta sus pechos, dándoles un apretón mientras lamía lentamente arriba y abajo, ella se dobla dando un golpecito a su clítoris haciéndola chillar mientras sacudidas de placer la atraviesan.

"¡Uhhh solo ponte a trabajar!" Él felizmente lo obligó mientras sus labios se apretaban contra ella y su tanga viajaba profundamente en su olla de miel explorando cada centímetro que podía mientras gemía pasando sus manos por su áspero cabello castaño "Ohhh sí... eres BUENO" gimió cuando la lengua de Marco trabajo ella se dobló.

No podía detener su cuerpo mientras se retorcía sintiendo su lengua llegar a todos los lugares correctos acercándola más y más a su clímax ansiosamente esperado. Justo antes de que ella llegara al límite, Marco lo detuvo cuando su lengua la abandono dejándola gimiendo. "Creo que merezco que me ruegues un poco, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, así que por qué no me dices cuánto me quieres para terminarte".

Hekapoo gimió cuando Marco movió su lengua a través de sus pliegues súper sensibles "¡UHH DÁMELO HOMBRE DE LA TIERRA! ¡TE LO RUEGO, TERMINAME! A Marco le encantaba verla suplicar y suplicar, ya que fue felizmente obligado a correr la lengua por los pliegues una última vez antes de soplar suavemente sobre la pequeña llama sobre su clítoris.

Esto encendió su largo orgasmo mientras arqueaba su espalda gimiendo ruidosamente mientras su néctar brotaba de sus pliegues y en la boca de Marco mientras se retorcía y giraba "¡OH... MI... DIOS!" Ella gritó antes de jadear exhausta por su orgasmo. Marco se sentó mirando a Hekapoo mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Él extendió sus piernas dejando que su ahora rígido pene de nuevo se frotara contra sus pliegues empapados.

"¿Qué tal si te enseño algunas de mis habilidades de "Espada" que aprendí a rastreando tu fino cuerpo hacia abajo?" Ella le sonrió mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa lentamente empujando su

punta contra ella antes de golpear toda la longitud de su pene contra ella haciéndola jadear ante la sensación de su larga y gruesa espada. Marco la levantó en su abrazo dejando que su cuerpo se ajustara a su polla mientras presionaba sus labios con los suyos, dejando que sus lenguas lucharan por dominar mientras sus manos acariciaban su suave forma, tomando la sensación de su piel desnuda y sus pechos contra su pecho.

Después de mucho tiempo de hacerlo de diferentes formas, Marco se apoderó de sus caderas haciéndola rebotar en su polla mientras gemía "Mmmmm dámelo, buen hombre de la Tierra". Ella gimió cuando Marco comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo más rápido. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras arqueaba la espalda dejando que Marco la follara mientras ella ardía de placer y deseo.

"¡OH SÍ COJEME BIEN!" Ella gimió cuando él bombeó dentro de ella más rápido y más duro, su polla chocando contra su matriz. Volvió a plantar besos en todo el cuello de Marco mientras él la ponía sobre su espalda continuando su asalto con su polla mientras ella firmemente agarraba su cabello. "¡OH SÍ DAME MÁS!" gimió mientras él besaba por su pecho amamantando suavemente uno de sus pechos antes de darle amor al otro mientras movía sus caderas en sincronía con las embestidas de Marco.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos sintieran un fuego acumularse en sus ingles mientras el paso de Marco se aceleraba, golpeando más fuerte hasta dar un profundo empujón en su útero mientras ambos gemían, la semilla de Marco estallando profundamente dentro de ella cubriendo las paredes de su útero con gruesa cuerdas de semilla mientras sus paredes se tensaron y ordeñaron su polla por todo el semen que pudo.

Después de llenarla hasta la capacidad, ambos se quedaron disfrutando del cálido brillo de su sexo mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho dejando que su largo cabello rojo los cubriera mientras Marco soltaba un suspiro de alivio. "Diría que esas tijeras son tan buenas como las mías ahora".

Ella sonrió burlonamente "Yo diría que DEFINITIVAMENTE te los ganaste ahora". Marco se inclinó para besarla mientras ella cerraba los ojos para devolverle el beso. Después de un momento ella abrió los ojos mientras Marco apagaba suavemente la llama en su cabeza dejándola un poco decepcionada antes de que regresara con un beso en los labios. Ella soltó una risita y se inclinó para hundir su colmillo en su cuello dejándolo con un mordisco de amor.

Después de arreglarse el pelo y vestir a los dos, salieron de la habitación. "Mmmm, nada mal para ser humano, te las haz ganado". Ella sonrió colocando las tijeras de Marco en sus manos. "Siempre te subestimé Marco..." Marco se sorprendió cuando la puerta fue abierta por Star.

"¡Mira esto! ¡Me tomó 16 años, pero finalmente me gané mis tijeras!" Star salió de su trance "¿16 años? Solo faltaste a la tierra unos 8 minutos". El corazón de Marco pareció detenerse por un segundo antes de apretar los dientes "¿¡Solo ocho minutos!?"

Hekapoo se rió "Sí... me olvidé de mencionar que el tiempo pasa de manera diferente en esta dimensión... no lo siento". Marco suspiró mientras Star sonreía "¡No, esto es genial! ¡Eso solo significa que no te has perdido nada! ¡Volvamos! ¡Puedes usar tus tijeras!" Marco no estaba seguro de si realmente quería irse mientras miraba a Hekapoo.

"No me mires a mí, esas son tus tijeras ahora, además puedes volver y verme" CUANDO sea "le guiñó un ojo mientras Marco sonreía tomando sus tijeras y abriendo un portal mientras Star saltaba. Marco miró hacia atrás dándole una sonrisa a Hekapoo antes de pasar "Te veo luego H-poo". "¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

 **Creado por: brewer235 ( u/4764919/brewer235 )**

 **Traducido por: ~SnowFort (Snow)**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el regreso de Marco a su dimensión, dos semanas desde que las cosas volvieron a ser "normales" para él. De verdad, aunque sus amigos habían notado algunos cambios en él. Fue una especie de cambio extraño, no uno que las personas que no lo conocían notarían, solo aquellos cercanos a él. Marco tenía una especie de madurez que nunca antes había tenido, sin embargo, mantuvo su actitud de "Chico Seguridad" disfrutando de su tiempo que pasaría con Star y sus amigos y siendo tan prudente como lo era normalmente. Sin embargo, un cambio significativo para él fue su físico, ya que, a su regreso a veces pasaba horas ejercitándose. Cuando Star le preguntó por qué le había tomado tanta devoción, le dijo que simplemente estaba habitado por su tiempo de cacería de Hekapoo.

Últimamente, Marco había empezado a notar algunas cosas raras en torno a sus amigos. Star que normalmente era muy abierta y franca con él a veces se aferraba con la lengua y quedaba fuera de sí al estar cerca de él. Jackie especialmente algunas veces simplemente solo se le quedaba mirando. Por no hablar de todos los susurros que escucharía en la escuela, ya que la mayoría de las chicas que normalmente ni siquiera se molestaban en darle una mirada furtiva lo miraban como un pedazo de carne. Marco pensó que era un rumor que Star y Janna habían empezado, pero a veces, cuando se cambiaba para deportes, sentía que había ojos que lo observaban por todas partes. Esa noche, Marco iba a relajarse ya que Star había decidido tener otra fiesta de pijamas con Janna y Jackie. Esta vez sin Pony Head o raros juegos de la verdad.

Star se sentó ansiosamente esperando en la sala de estar que saltaba del sofá cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. "¡Voy!" Gritó mientras corría y abrió la puerta para ellos, sonriendo cuando vio a Jackie y Janna con sus bolsas. "¿Qué onda? Star," sonrió Janna cuando Star abrió la puerta. Arrojaron sus bolsas en el sofá mientras todos se sentaban. "¡Estoy tan emocionada! No puedo esperar para divertirme tanto esta noche" Star rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apenas capaz de contener su emoción. "Sí, siempre y cuando no tengamos que jugar ese cubo nuevamente". Jackie se rio entre dientes mientras Star le retiraba la mano. -No, esta vez no, estoy contento con el típico verdad o reto. Todos se echaron a reír antes de oír una puerta en el piso de arriba. Miraron por encima, y todas se pusieron de un tono rojo cuando vieron a Marco bajar las escaleras sin camisa de uno de sus entrenamientos. Su pecho estaba desgarrado con músculos casi iguales a su antiguo físico de antes. Camino hacia la cocina agarrando una taza de café antes de volver a subir. "Oh, Hola Janna, hola Jackie," dijo dándoles una sonrisa mientras tartamudeaban sobre ellas mismas. "Umm... ¿Las dos están bien?" Marco pregunto levantando una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. Ambas asintieron mientras sonreía y volvía al piso de arriba.

Después de que Marco regresó a su habitación Star, dejó escapar un suspiro "Ok chicas, una charla de verdad. Tenemos que averiguar qué vamos a hacer con Marco, quiero decir que todas las chicas en la escuela están prácticamente babeando sobre él, y nosotras no estamos en la mejor situación. ¡Quiero decir que Janna parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre él! Ambos se sonrojaron un poco al reconocer que todos habían llegado a AMAR el cuerpo de Marco. Incluso Star había pasado algunas noches fantaseando con Marco para su vergüenza. "Bueno, ¿deberíamos decirle?" Jackie preguntó mientras Star negaba con la cabeza "¿Y decir qué? ¿Qué queremos que nos desgarre la ropa y nos destroce? Quiero decir que todavía estamos hablando

de Marco, él es adorable, pero él no es exactamente suave". Ambos asintieron con la cabeza antes de hablar entre ellos acerca de más ideas.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Marco se sentó en su cama antes de dejar caer un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el techo. Para él, parecía demasiado irreal que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que había regresado a casa. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para volver al estado de ánimo de su vida anterior, pero las cosas parecían... diferentes para él todavía. Durante los últimos dieciséis años, tenía un propósito en la caza de Hekapoo y ahora... nada. Simplemente iba a la escuela y pasaba su tiempo libre ejercitándose, lo única cosa que le ayudaba a distraerse un poco de todo, además, como había regresado y había perdido su cuerpo ardiente, decidió tomar medidas y recuperarlo. Suspiró mientras miraba sus tijeras dimensionales sobre la mesa mientras pasaba su mano por ellas. Cerró los ojos dejándolos descansar un poco y tal vez caer dormido, pero su plan fue de corta duración cuando escuchó un corte desde la esquina de su habitación. Salió del portal rojo sacando una sonrisa, Hekapoo "¿Qué tal?".

¿Qu… Qué estás haciendo aquí? Probablemente han sido como cientos de años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ella se encogió de hombros "Eh, no me parece tan largo, no envejezco como ustedes, las bolsas de carne lo hacen así que tal vez siento como si fuera un día". Marco se frotó la cabeza con ligera frustración por el hecho de que era tan casual acerca de un período de tiempo tan largo. "Mi punto sigue siendo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella se acercó a él rebotando en su cama y lo hizo rebotar "¿Qué no puedo ver cómo estás? Después de todo, usted pasó el mayor tiempo buscándome para conseguir sus tijeras". Él se estabilizó antes de escabullirse un poco de ella. "Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que estoy bien... lo mejor que puedo por haberme ido durante dieciséis años..." Marco fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Hekapoo se deslizó más cerca de él descansando su mano sobre su muslo. "Sabes que tampoco es lo mismo en casa para mí, Nachos es muy cariñoso, pero nunca he tenido tanta diversión con alguien como lo hice contigo. Casi me siento vacía de no tenerte a ti persiguiendo a mis clones para mi diversión". Marco soltó una risita "Estoy feliz de que al menos disfrutes algo de eso..."

Marco se sonrojó cuando sintió que su mano le acariciaba la mejilla y lo miraba con cara de sonrisita. "¿Estás diciendo que no extrañas eso?" Él sonrió soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. "Bueno, echo de menos la emoción de todo... probablemente podría haber perseguido a otros cien más de ustedes". Ella sonrió empujándolo hacia su cama mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. "Mmmmm veo que decidiste tonificar ese cuerpo blando tuyo". Tarareó suavemente deslizando su mano por sus abdominales duros como rocas mientras se reía entre dientes "¿Qué puedo decir, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren?" Ella se echó hacia atrás desabrochando su pinza de pelo, dejando caer su gran masa de pelo. "Puedes decir eso de nuevo... ya sabes ahora que volviste a tu yo más joven... Deberías tener más tiempo para algunas… "Aventuras" conmigo aquí? Después de todo, incluso la gran Hekapoo podría usar un descanso una y otra vez... "Ella arrullo en sus oídos mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras Marco se reía. "Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian ¿eh H-Poo?" Dijo dándole a su culo un agarre firme mientras dejaba escapar un feliz jadeo.

En la planta baja, Janna discutía con Star acerca de secuestrar y hacer lo que quieran con Marco. "Vamos, él no sabría que somos nosotros y no es como si no lo disfrutara". Star suspiró "Lo sé, pero no me gustaría saber que violé a mi mejor amigo". Ella cruzó sus brazos con una cara enojada

mientras Jackie levantaba su mano "Umm tal vez deberíamos decirle que estamos enamorados de él. Quiero decir que entiendo que sería mucho para asimilar, pero qué tipo no querría tres chicas detrás de él... "Todos continuaron discutiendo antes de decidir simplemente preparar unos bocadillos y ver una película. Mientras tanto, arriba, los pantalones de Marco fueron arrojados a un lado del vestido de Hekapoo mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras lo jalaba en un profundo beso, dejando que su lengua peleara con él mientras sus manos viajaban arriba y abajo tomando en cada pulgada de sus curvas para la memoria.

Cuando sus besos bajaron por su cuello, sus manos se movieron hacia su trasero mientras dejaba escapar un gemido sintiendo sus manos firmes agarrarla con fuerza. "Mmmmm, apuesto a que extrañaste este hermoso pedazo de culo ¿eh?" Ella bromeó hundiendo sus pequeños colmillos en su cuello mientras él se reía. "No tanto como tu extrañabas de esto". Él movió sus caderas dejando que su erección presionara a través de sus bragas en sus pliegues un poco mientras dejaba escapar un gemido agarrándose fuertemente del cabello mientras arqueaba su espalda. "¡justa!" Él sonrió burlonamente y le dio un duro golpe en el culo, haciéndola gemir de nuevo mientras él tiraba de ella hacia su polla. "¿Quién eres tú para hablar justo?" Se puso roja avergonzada mientras la empujaba sobre su espalda. Parecía tan adorable como podía mirar a Marco con ojos inocentes mientras él sonreía suavemente y se inclinaba para darle un suave beso mientras tomaba un puñado de sus suaves pechos de malvavisco. La boca de Marcos se movió de su boca a sus montículos mientras su lengua jugueteaba con sus sensibles pezones haciéndola gemir mientras sus manos tiraban suavemente de su cabello.

Uno de los beneficios de ser más bajo para Marco fue que hizo a Hekapoo un poco más pequeña que él, lo que significa una facilidad mucho más fácil para llegar a todas las partes deliciosas de su cuerpo regordete. A Marco le encantaba sentir su suave piel en sus manos; su cuerpo era regordete y gordito en todos los lugares perfectos y especialmente en sus pechos. La boca de Marcos rodeó su pezón mientras chupaba suavemente en sus montículos deslizando su otra mano hacia abajo en sus bragas anaranjadas de fuego haciéndola gemir más mientras sus dedos acariciaban lentamente su pliegue, dándole a su clítoris un pequeño golpe cada tanto mientras se concentraba en su otro seno "Por favor Marco... no más burlas..." suplicó mientras él se quitaba el pezón con un pop antes de sentarse y levantar sus piernas y quitarse las bragas que revelaban su pequeña llama amante y su bella flor mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada. "Me dijiste que extrañabas esto, así que ¿por qué debería dejarte ir directamente a la diversión?" Marco se burló de ella mientras se zambullía en sus pliegues con su boca mientras su lengua trabajaba rápido para devorar cada centímetro que podía de su goteante olla de miel mientras arqueaba su espalda. "Ohhhh Marco". Ella gimió cuando él se sentó sobre sus rodillas cogiéndola por sorpresa mientras la levantaba con él descansando las piernas sobre sus hombros mientras continuaba degustando.

Ella agarró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama de Marco mientras él continuaba su asalto sobre ella. Deteniéndose solo una vez y un rato para tomar aire, para poder disfrutar de los sonidos de sus gemidos cuando ella orgasmo mientras saboreaba el sabor de su dulce néctar. Una vez que Marco estaba satisfecho, ella quitaba su clítoris mientras su cuerpo se tensaba en otro orgasmo mientras su jugo salía de ella y goteaba sobre la cama. Después de dejarla caer, prácticamente estaba babeando por el placer mientras él se movía hacia su cara, tirando y lanzando su bóxer a un lado mientras presionaba su polla dura contra su cara. "Ahora no te olvides de mí, tienes algo de trabajo que hacer". Ella sonrió descuidadamente deslizando su lengua por su polla, ansiosa por chupar el caliente semen mientras mordisqueaba juguetonamente su punta. "Me alegra ver que

tu espada no ha cambiado". Ella podría estar lentamente tomando toda la longitud de su pene en su boca y garganta mientras Marco se inclinaba para agarrar un puñado de su pecho mientras hacía su magia.

Marco gimió cuando Hekapoo saboreó cada centímetro de su polla mientras ella lentamente iba y venía sobre su grueso miembro, su lengua girando lentamente alrededor de su punta mientras sorbía su pene. Sus manos trabajaron para acariciar suavemente y masajear sus bolas para asegurarse de que estaría listo para darle cada gota de su semilla que tanto ansiaba. Después de trabajarlo durante unos minutos, Marco dejó escapar un gruñido mientras la agarraba de la cabeza y comenzaba a tomarla por la garganta. Al principio sorprendió a Hekapoo con la guardia baja, pero le encantaba la manera en que se follaba su cara mientras sus manos bajaban para trabajar sobre sus pliegues goteantes. Marco finalmente dio un duro empujón casi asfixiándola cuando su semilla estalló en su garganta y en su estómago mientras gemía feliz sintiendo su orgasmo mientras tragaba su carga.

Después de un momento para recuperarse, Marco lentamente sacó su espada de su garganta dejándola chupar las últimas gotas de su semilla mientras se salía de la punta con un estallido. Ambas se sentaron jadeantes por un momento antes de que Marco se moviera entre las piernas de Hekapoos y las extendiera para darle una gran vista de su linda llama. "Todavía tan lindo como siempre", dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo cubría con sus manos "¡Noooo es vergonzoso!" Él se rió moviendo sus manos y colocando su polla dura sobre sus pliegues frotando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras presionaba su punta contra su clítoris haciéndola gemir. "¡Por favor solo fóllame ya!" ella suplicó mientras Marco asentía antes de golpear su polla contra ella haciendo que su espalda se arqueara mientras silenciosamente grito desde otro cuerpo temblando del orgasmo.

Marco se sentó allí por un momento, dejándola bajar desde lo alto mientras su punta le tocaba el útero. "Hombre, tengo que ponerme al día". Bromeó mientras ella jadeaba pesadamente mirándolo con ojos llenos de lujuria que le dejaban saber exactamente lo que ella quería. Como el caballero que era, estaba feliz de complacerla mientras tiraba su polla hacia atrás antes de golpearla de nuevo haciéndola jadear alegremente mientras su lengua se dejaba caer desde un lado de su boca. Con eso, todos los límites se iniciaron cuando Marco comenzó a follar tontamente con su cuerpo usándola a su gusto. De vez en cuando cambiaba de posición, cada vez que golpeaba su polla dentro y fuera de ella mientras simplemente dejaba que su mente se ahogara en el océano de placer y lujuria. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Marco finalmente sintió que su larga liberación se acercaba cuando la tuvo a cuatro patas. "¿Estás listo para tener mi semilla Heka-perra? Estás lista para que golpee tu trasero. Ella solo se quedó sin aliento y asintió con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, su mente aparentemente desapareció de toda la jodida "Sí, SÍ, ¡SSSSIIIII!" Ella gimió cuando Marco golpeó su pene en su útero cuando estalló su semilla, cubriendo todas sus entrañas antes de dar un golpecito en ambas piernas.

Marco se aseguró de que cada gota se gastara en su saco antes de retirarse y voltearse sobre Hekapoo, presionando su pene en sus labios mientras succionaba felizmente y se tragaba lo poco que le quedaba de su semilla mientras el resto salía de ella. Marco se levantó y caminó agarrando una toalla para limpiarlas antes de meter a Hekapoo en su cama. "Hombre, ahora necesito otro café..." Marco se levantó y bajó las escaleras donde Star, Jackie y Janna estaban durmiendo. "Huh debieron haber estado de fiesta", dijo Marco suavemente agarrando su copa antes de subir las escaleras para acurrucarse con Hekapoo. Sin saber que las tres chicas tenían los ojos bien abiertos,

habiendo visto lo que habían sucedido ellas mismas estuvieron de acuerdo en que ALGO tenía que hacerse sobre la nueva amenaza que era Markapoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jugando Con Fuego – Capitulo 3**

Hekapoo bostezó cuando la alarma de Marco sonó, lo golpeo de la pequeña mesa mientras gruñía. Se acurrucó en el cuello de Marco dándole un suave beso antes de salir de la cama. Busco su ropa por su alrededor, pero se encogió de hombros y simplemente tomo la sudadera de Marco, dándole una olfateada antes de ponérsela y bajar las escaleras. En la cocina Star, Jackie y Janna estaban comiendo antes de que llegara Hekapoo rebotando felizmente, todos mirándola con la sudadera de Marco que apenas cubría sus exuberantes montículos. Hekapoo casualmente caminó hacia la nevera hurgando en ella antes de sacar un cartón de jugo de naranja acabándoselo todo, luego soltó un eructo y lo arrojó a la basura.

"¿Que hay Star?". Dijo tarareando suavemente antes de pavonearse. Podía sentir el calor de sus miradas y lo amaba; podía decir que sabían lo que sucedía. Hekapoo hizo su camino de regreso a la habitación de Marco, donde todavía estaba profundamente dormido, Hekapoo se deslizó de nuevo en la cama tirando de Marco a sus suaves pechos mientras él hundía su cara entre ellos. Hekapoo dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras sentía sus labios presionar contra sus pechos chupando mientras sus manos brotaban para masajearlos.

"Oooh alguien finalmente está despierto". Ella soltó una risita con su sonrisa dentuda mientras Marco se volteaba encima de ella mientras sus manos y boca trabajaban sobre sus pechos. Podía sentir la polla de Marco insistiendo para tener acceso a ella mientras separaba sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de Marco antes de jalarlo adentro dejando que su polla descanse las bolas dentro de ella mientras Marco gemía en su pecho. "Mmmm, sí Marco… reclama este cuerpo para ti". Ella arrulló mientras liberaba a Marco de sus piernas mientras él comenzaba a golpearla como un animal. Hekapoo ya había llegado al clímax justo desde su primer golpe dentro de ella cuando Marco mordió suavemente su pezón, volviéndola aún más loca mientras Marco la marcaba para sí mismo.

Cada empuje de las caderas de Marco forzó un gemido de Hekapoo cuando su polla le revolvió el interior. Las uñas de Hekapoo clavaron profundo en la espalda de Marco con cada clímax dejando marcas propias ya que él continúa devastándola como un animal. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios, sí, Marco!" Ella gimió hundiendo sus pequeños colmillos en su hombro mientras sus ojos se apartaban hacia el cielo mientras otro orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo. Finalmente, Marco comenzó a alcanzar su punto máximo mientras empujaba más rápido y más fuerte antes de dar un empujón final cuando su semen irrumpió en su útero. Solo la sensación de la polla de Marco latiendo y bombeando esperma en ella fue suficiente para enviarla a otro orgasmo mientras jadeaba y tiraba de su pelo. Después de un par de minutos juntos, Marco se recostó dejando que su polla saliera mientras su semilla se escapaba de su feminidad.

"Guau..." Marco jadeó cuando Hekapoo se quedó allí con una sonrisa satisfecha, su lengua colgando mientras jadeaba. "Bueno, supongo que tendré que lavar estos antes de la escuela". Marco se rió entre dientes antes de levantarse y preparar su ropa para el día. Al hacerlo, Hekapoo se levantó poniéndose las bragas y el vestido antes de intentar arreglarse el cabello. "Oh... ¿te estás yendo?" Marco le dio una mirada confundida mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. "Sí, tengo una reunión de la Comisión Mágica Alta hoy y tengo que irme. Pero la pasé muy bien". Ella caminó

hacia él golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras frotaba el punto quemado acercándolo a un beso antes de abrir un portal y darle un guiño antes de entrar.

Marco dejó salir una vista hacia la ducha para limpiarse antes de vestirse para la escuela. Había olvidado que Star, Jackie y Janna estaban allí cuando se dirigió hacia Star. Marco no pudo evitar notar algo... fuera de sí en ellos, ya que parecían deseosos de caminar cerca de él todo el camino. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela, los tres pellizcaron su trasero antes de correr por caminos separados. Poco sabía Marco que estaban planeando cómo conseguirían a Marco para solo ellas. A partir de ahí, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, todas las chicas habían vuelto a mirar a Marco mientras él se arrastraba a través de la aburrida clase. Aunque hoy los pensamientos de Marco estaban lejos mientras se preguntaba cuál era la relación entre él y Hekapoo.

"¿Ella me amaba? ¿O simplemente estaba interesada en el sexo? Eso no tendría sentido, estoy seguro de que podría tener a alguien que no sea una "Tonto terrestre..." Estos pensamientos llenaron la cabeza de Marco mientras trataba atar cabos, después de todo, desde que regresó sintió una sensación de vacío en la vida. Dieciséis años de aventuras le hicieron pensar más en su futuro, específicamente, quién sería él en su futuro. Después de todo, Marco había pasado dieciséis años cazando a Hekapoo solo para conseguir unas tijeras para Star, pero al mismo tiempo, al hacerlo, también se había apegado un poco a Hekapoo. Estaba Jackie, a quien todavía le interesaba, pero mucho menos desde que había madurado tanto. Luego estaba Janna, que parecía aún más ansiosa por coquetear y seducirlo; era mucho para él tratar con todos a la vez. Marco dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sonó la campana marcando el final del primer período mientras reunía sus cosas. Al salir de la clase, vio a Star y Jackie esperándolo con una sonrisa. "¡Oye Marco, ven y siéntate con nosotros! Podríamos usar tu ayuda con nuestro trabajo de álgebra". Star emocionada agarró su mano tirando de él, llevandolo con ella y Jackie a una zona de estar en el patio.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Hekapoo se sentó en su reunión con su cabeza en la mano, aburrida y cansada a la vez por el "Entrenamiento" que había recibido de Marco. Afortunadamente una cosa en la que era buena era fingir escuchar mientras Moon hablaba sobre cómo necesitaban regular más la magia y bla, bla, bla. Hekapoo suspiró mientras empezaba a soñar despierta. "Me pregunto qué pensaría Moon de que Marco se folle a su hija..." La idea de lo sorprendida que se sentiría la hizo reír un poco. "Marco..." aunque esto parecía estar en su mente todo últimamente ya que se estremeció al pensar que la estaba follando. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la reunión finalmente había terminado Hekapoo abrió un portal a su casa entrando en su fragua. Cerró el portal antes de dejar escapar un suspiro, escudriñando la habitación vacía y silenciosa mientras caminaba hacia la cama de su habitación.

Después de desvestirse y soltarse el pelo, entró en el baño para hacer sus asuntos antes de encender el agua caliente en su gran bañera. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia la bañera sumergiéndose antes de levantarse lentamente haciendo burbujas con su boca. Hekapoo se recostó perdida en sus pensamientos mientras estaba sentada sola en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras comenzaba a pensar en la diversión que podía tener con Marco en su bañera mientras su mano comenzaba a abrirse camino

hacia abajo. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía dos dedos dentro de su caja caliente trabajando mientras pensaba en la polla de Marco dentro de ella. "Marco…" Era todo lo que podía pensar, la volvía loca que no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza a un simple chico de la tierra. Mientras continuaba complaciéndose a sí misma, tuvo una idea sucia mientras sacaba su pequeño espejo portátil. Normalmente lo usaba para vigilar a las personas a las que estaba "Probando" para sus tijeras, pero en cambio, se lo marcaba a Marco y dejaba que ella lo espíe.

Sin embargo, lo que vio no le gustó, allí en el espejo estaba Marco con Star y Jackie colgando de él con hambre en sus ojos lo que era demasiado familiar. Era extraño para ella; normalmente nunca tendría un cuidado en el mundo sobre los asuntos de los demás, pero mirar a Marco con esas chicas sobre él la llenó de un fuego burbujeante que comenzó a volverse más feroz. Mientras observaba que sus manos se movían más rápido, y su otra mano masajeaba y tiraba de su marcado pezón, los pensamientos de Marco marcándolos como si fueran suyos corrían por su cabeza. "Era mío, y solo mío". Pensó una y otra vez mientras se daba placer a sí misma con más fuerza. Más profundamente sus dedos se deslizaron en sus empapados pliegues mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, frotando y pellizcando su clítoris mientras imaginaba a Marco golpeando su rollizo culo diciéndole que ella le pertenecía. Ella quería su polla en el fondo de ella, que se moviera alrededor de su útero y la bombearan llenas de su leche caliente. Finalmente, alcanzó su punto mientras gritaba, sus piernas cedieron mientras salpicaba hacia la bañera.

Después de un momento, ella soltó un grito ahogado mientras se concentraba antes de cerrar el espejo, salir de la bañera y secarse. Salió de su cuarto de baño peinando su largo cabello mientras se sentaba en su cama, su cuerpo y su mente se llenaron de una emoción con la que no estaba tan familiarizada. Nunca lo admitiría a nadie más que a sí misma, pero mientras mira alrededor de su casa vacía, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Hekapoo había tenido aventuras con algunos chicos y chicas antes, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de que lo hiciera por esa basura de la tierra, los celos que sentía al ver a esas chicas con él solo confirmaban la verdad. Hekapoo estaba enamorada; ella quería a alguien que querer, quería a Marco. El problema era que ella tenía que hacer algo con "Ellas". Sabía que Star estaba enamorada de Marco y agregó que las otras dos chicas necesitaban encontrar la forma de ganárselo. Estaba cansada de pasar las noches sola, y con las diferencias de tiempo en sus mundos, sabía que una vida hermosa con Marco no le haría daño, ¿no sería un día para ellos en la tierra? El problema era que Hekapoo era demasiado orgullosa y testaruda solo para contarle a Marco sus sentimientos, pero sabía que, si ella no hacía algo ellas se lo quitarían, y ella no lo permitiría. Marco era suyo, tenía la marca de Hekapoo, y ella detendría a cualquiera que lo llevara, así que ideó su plan...

NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR(~Snow):

Hola amigos:d, primero quiero agradecer su apoyo en este proyecto si es que se le puede llamar así. Veo que les gusta tanto esta historia como a mí y siguiere traduciéndola así que no tengan miedo de que la traducción muera. Por ultimo me encantaría que dejaran un Favorito a esta historia y escribieran una reseña acerca de lo que piensan de la historia, me encantaría leerlas. (También pueden ser críticas hacia ella o mi traducción.) Facebook: Markapoo Shipper


	4. Chapter 4

Marco no podía negar que se sentía un poco... incómodo sentado con Jackie y Star mientras iban por allí a hacer los deberes. Esto fue sobre todo porque él era el único que hacía algo mientras Star y Jackie se inclinaban contra él, sus ojos lo miraban como si estuvieran listas para abalanzarse sobre él. Afortunadamente, sonó la campana de Gym cuando Marco se levantó.

"O... Ok, podemos repasar esto más tarde". Marco tosió mientras ambos soltaban gemidos de protesta. "Bien... Nosotras te esperaremos hasta entonces Marco". Star se humedeció los labios y enviando un escalofrió a través de Marco mientras su cara se ponía roja. "Yo... tengo que llegar al gimnasio Star... ustedes dos tampoco quieren llegar tarde". Y con eso Marco retrocedió antes de correr hacia los vestuarios. Jackie y Star se miraron antes de sonreír "Gym". Ambas dijeron juntas antes de saltar de la banca y correr al vestidor.

Para Marco "Gym" parecía el peor momento del día, no porque lo odiara. De hecho, con la cantidad de ejercicio que Marco se había dedicado era muy fácil, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba levantando pesas o trabajando en su núcleo. Lo que hacía peor al gimnasio era a todas las chicas de la escuela que, en lugar de hacer ejercicio, se agrupaban y se lo comían con los ojos.

Probablemente porque Marco prefirió hacer ejercicio sin camisa, mostrándoles su pecho desgarrado y lleno de cicatrices. A veces miraba hacia arriba y los veía babear mientras corría, con ojos como lobos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se reían entre ellas. Hoy no fue diferente ya que Marco comenzó sus 100 sentadillas. Incluso Star, Janna y Jackie estaban sentadas a un lado hablando entre ellas mientras lo miraban. Esto enloquecía a Marco, su mente se inundaba con pensamientos de lo que podían estar hablando esas mujeres.

"¿A todas les gusto? ¿Por qué Star y Jackie han sido tan coquetas? Si a alguna de ellas le gusto, simplemente lo dirían, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso les gusta mi cuerpo ardiente? Star no sería así... Janna sin dudarlo, y luego está Hekapoo...". Estos pensamientos corrieron a través de la mente de Marco a mil millas por minuto mientras perdía la noción de cuántas abdominales había hecho mientras su cuerpo empujaba más y más.

Marco se salió de sus pensamientos cuando el entrenador gritó: "¡Terminamos, todos a las duchas!" Marco se puso de pie, consciente de lo sudoroso que había salido de su entrenamiento. Marco se giró para ver que las tres chicas se habían ido al igual que las otras chicas. Lo mejor fue que tuvo algo de privacidad en la ducha, aunque todavía se sentía observado.

Pero nada parecía mejor que una ducha caliente después de sus intensos entrenamientos. Marco entró al vestuario donde los otros chicos ya se estaban cambiando la ropa de la escuela. Marco agarró su toalla y su ropa antes de dirigirse a las duchas. El viejo Marco odiaba bañarse en público, pero desde que regresó, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso.

Giró la perilla y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente se derramó sobre su piel. Se echó un poco de champú en el pelo antes de frotarlo mientras comenzaba a tararear para sí mismo, disfrutando del pequeño momento tranquilo que tenía durante la escuela.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Las chicas estaban cambiando su ropa de gimnasia mientras algunas se arreglaban el cabello y el maquillaje. Sin embargo, un grupo de ellas estaban agrupadas alrededor de un área del vestuario. En esta multitud, Star y Janna se llenaron de risas y jadeos mientras se apiñaban alrededor del pequeño agujero en la pared. "¡Santa vaca, mira que grande esta!" algunas chicas arrullaron mientras miraban por el agujero.

Incluso Brittny tenía que esperar su turno para mirar a través, las chicas babearon sobre Marco mientras él se duchaba. La mayoría de las chicas solo echaron un vistazo antes de volver a cambiarse para la escuela. Star y Janna, sin embargo, se quedarían todo el tiempo que pudieran. "Amigo, me encantaría atarlo y montar ese toro", gruñó Janna cuando Star se mordió el labio, con los ojos fijos en cada movimiento de Marco mientras se lavaba.

"¡Esto es tan sucio y pervertido! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no le digo cómo me siento! ¡Entonces él podría arrasarme todo lo que quiera!" A medida que estos pensamientos gritaban en su cabeza, no presto atención mientras sus dedos se adentraban en sus bragas rosadas con volantes.

"Mmmmm Star REALMENTE está en esto..." pensó Janna mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Cuando los dedos de Star se movieron sobre ella suavemente, los gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca. Star dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando su mente se rompió en cuanto Janna deslizó su mano debajo de su camisa acariciando uno de sus pechos mientras sus dedos reemplazaban los de Star.

"Star tan sucia, apuesto a que desearías estar en esa ducha con Marco, ¿no?" Él podría levantarte fácilmente contra esa pared y follarte como un animal ". Ella arrulló a Star al oído mientras deslizaba sus dedos más profundamente en sus pliegues.

"N... No.." Star gimió cuando Janna continuó. "No necesitas mentirte a ti misma Star. Puedo sentir lo húmeda que estás, deseas que la polla de Marco esté dentro de ti, desearías poder pasar tus manos por ese pecho tonificado..." Janna mordió el oído de Star mientras frotaba su pulgar contra la joya de Star, acercándola más y más a su maximo.

Alrededor de ellas, algunas de las otras chicas que presenciaban no podían mantenerse contenidas mientras comenzaban a besarse y tocarse entre ellas también. "Ves Star, no eres la única que se siente de esta manera". Janna giró a Star presionando sus labios contra los de ella mientras presionaba su dedo contra su punto G, enviando a Star al clímax mientras ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda, sus caderas se sacudían mientras sus jugos rociaban la mano de Janna y el piso.

Janna se rió entre dientes mientras levantaba sus dedos empapados hacia su boca lamiéndolos mientras Star jadeaba pesadamente "Gu... Guau..." Fue todo lo que Star pudo murmurar mientras le echaba una última mirada a Marco...

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

Hekapoo se sentó desnuda frente a su tocador mientras se peinaba su largo cabello rojo, tarareando alegremente mientras sacaba los nudos. Acababa de recuperarse de otra larga y aburrida reunión con la alta comisión, y ahora estaba lista para comenzar las primeras etapas de su plan. En su espejo estaban clavados sus tres objetivos, Jackie, Janna y Star Butterfly.

Todas buscaban a la misma presa, pero ninguna de ellas estaba a la altura de esta depredadora. Antes de que pudiera lidiar con ellas, necesitaba atraer a su presa un poco más. Hekapoo no pudo contener su risita mientras aplicaba lentamente su lápiz labial, dándole un lindo guiño y beso a su adorable reflejo antes de ponerse de pie. Ella no pudo evitar admirar su dulce trasero mientras se alejaba del espejo.

"¿Quién podría resistirse a estos?" Bromeó para sí misma antes de caminar hacia su armario para elegir un vestido. Rebuscó entre las filas de ropa antes de sonreír cuando se encontró con el vestido perfecto, un rojo ardiente brillante, que abrazaba perfectamente su figura regordeta y lo suficientemente corto como para dejar a los chicos babeando por un pequeño vistazo. "Perfecto." Susurró con una sonrisa, tirando de él y poniéndolo en su cama.

"Mmmmm, a Marco le encantará esto". Dijo deslizando su vestido, dejando escapar una risita feliz mientras apretaba sus pechos. "Apuesto a que Marco querrá jugar con ustedes chicas". Ella rio mientras les daba a sus pechos un suave apretón.

La última cosa que le faltaba a la tentadora era su perfume, especialmente mezclado con ingredientes de diferentes dimensiones. Un aroma embriagador de canela y rosas, con un mágico toque de lujuria. Si bien no era muy diferente de los perfumes naturales, sí tenía otro propósito, marcar su territorio. Para el final de su noche, quería que Marco estuviera cubierto de esto, por lo que cualquier chica que se atreviera a hacer un movimiento olerá su perfume sobre él.

Hekapoo tarareó alegremente mientras lo rociaba en su cuello y sus pechos, dándose un pequeño olfateo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. "Perfección". Ella guiñó un ojo a su reflejo antes de ponerse sus zapatos y agarrar su pequeño bolso, alcanzando sus tijeras antes de abrir un portal. Hekapoo llegó a la tierra, justo en frente de la casa de Marco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta y se acomodó cuando una mujer le abrió para saludarla. "¿Si? ¿Te puedo ayudar?" Hekapoo sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba a la madre de Marco, sabiendo definitivamente de dónde Marco sacó algunos de sus lindos encantos. "¿Está Marco en casa? Nosotros tenemos una... cita, esta noche. Sin duda espero que no lo haya olvidado..." Hekapoo le dio a su madre una mirada con sus grandes y adorables ojos, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

"¡Pobrecilla, será mejor que no lo haya hecho! Por favor, entra y toma asiento". Se dio la vuelta llevando a Hekapoo al sofá. "¿Puedo traerte algo mientras llamo a Marco?" Hekapoos negó con la cabeza "No gracias, estoy bien". La Sra. Díaz sonrió antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba "¡MARCO! ¡Tú cita está aquí!" Gritó subiendo las escaleras mientras Hekapoo podía oír el parloteo, sabiendo que su madre le estaba pidiendo que se preparara para su cita.

Mirando con disimulo, de reojo pudo ver la figura de Star mirándola desde el borde de las escaleras. Hekapoo esperaba que ella estuviera aquí para verlos partir y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar a Marco, él bajó las escaleras.

"No recuerdo haber hecho ningún... plan..." Hekapoo podía ver los ojos de Marco iluminarse mientras contemplaba su hermosa forma. Hekapoo se levantó y caminó hacia él, sin prestarle atención a Star sentada detrás de él que estaba mirándola con maldad.

"Marco, eres malo... prometiste que saldríamos esta noche..." Comenzó a formar lágrimas en sus ojos cuando el papá de Marco llegó corriendo. "¡Marco! ¡Cómo te atreves a molestar a una invitada tan hermosa! ¡Ve y muévete y ven aquí en cinco minutos! ¡Un Díaz nunca rompe una promesa!" Marco le dio a Hekapoo una mirada mientras ella le devolvía una mirada adorable antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Bien... espera aquí, estaré de regreso en un momento". Gruñó caminando escaleras arriba cuando el padre de Marco llegó y llevó a Hekapoo de vuelta al sofá. "Siento mucho lo de Marco, no es como que él olvide esas cosas". Hekapoo se limpió el ojo "Está bien, tú y tu esposa son muy dulces". El Sr. Díaz se sonrojó ligeramente y soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina "Eres muy amable". Cuando Hekapoo se sentó, ella miró a Star al borde del sofá.

"¿Cuál es tu juego Hekapoo?" Exigió cuando Hekapoo la miró inocentemente. "No sé de qué estás hablando... Marco me invitó a salir, y aquí estoy".

"Sí claro." Star se burló mientras se ponía de pie. "No creas que no sé a qué juegas Hekapoo, y no vas a ganar. Marco y yo somos mejores amigos y muy cercanos, así que no dejaré que lo manipules. Hekapoo se rió entre dientes" ¿Solo mejores amigos? "Murmuró suavemente haciendo que Star se sonrojara con enojo y vergüenza. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Marco bajó corriendo vestido con su bonita camiseta y pantalones.

"Está bien Hekapoo, vamonos..." Hekapoo se puso en pie de un salto agarrando su brazo cuando Marco abrió la puerta y salieron a la calle. Star se paró en la puerta, abrió su teléfono y marcó mientras los veía caminar hacia la ciudad.

"Jackie, habla Star... tenemos un problema..." Mientras caminaban, Hekapoo estaba deleitándose con lo celosa que estaba Star. Después de caminar un poco, Marco finalmente rompió el silencio entre ellos "Así que… ¿Quieres explicarme todo esto? Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta..."

Hekapoo tiró de su brazo con una sonrisa "Y ahora vas a llevarme a la ciudad, quiero experimentar la cultura de la tierra y probar ir de compras. Además, si juegas bien tus cartas..." Ella presionó sus pechos contra su brazo, haciendo que Marco se sonrojara.

"Tú puedes solo salir para "Probar" un poco de algo por ti mismo. Además, ¿no quieres llevarme a una cita, Marco?" Ella levantó la vista suplicante cuando Marco se sonrojó y suspiró. "Bien. Tengo que recoger algunas cosas..." Hekapoo sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigieron al centro comercial, Hekapoo bien consciente de que estaban siendo acechados y seguidos...

 **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR OTRA VEZ (~Snow):**

Primeramente, pido perdón por tardar tanto traduciendo los capitulos, ya que las fiestas me han mantenido un poco ocupado tanto desvelarme me quitan las ganas de hacer cosas. (Lo normal.) Pero ya me pondré lo se dice "las pilas" a la hora de traducir. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por los "reviews" que han escrito, claro que los he leído y los voy a tomar en cuenta para futuras traducciones de los siguientes capítulos. Me tomare el tiempo de corregir los anteriores capítulos y veré si pueden ser re-subidos. Solo quería agradecer su apoyo y pedir que sigan dando su opinión que esto me ayuda seguir mejorando y realmente me alegra el día, con esto me despido. :)

 **FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS. ~Snow**


	5. Chapter 5

Hekapoo saltaba felizmente junto con Marco mientras se dirigían a la ciudad hacia el centro comercial. Mientras atravesaban la ciudad, Hekapoo no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor los lugares desconocidos de la tierra. "Así que sé honesto conmigo... ¿Por qué viniste realmente aquí?" Marco preguntó cuándo Hekapoo le hizo un puchero. "Te lo dije... vine aquí para que me lleves a una cita". "Eso es realmente tan difícil de creer. Voy al Rebo Nubes de vez en cuando, no crees que me guste alejarme de mi fragua ¿Huh?" Marco se sonrojó al ser sorprendido. "No quise insinuar algo como eso Hekapoo... "Ella sonrió inclinándose hacia arriba y le dio un beso en la mejilla" Y te perdono, ahora llévame a tu centro comercial para que pueda hacer algunas compras.

Después de caminar un poco, finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, entrando por la zona de alimento. Inmediatamente se encontraron con las miradas de algunos grupos mientras Hekapoo sonreía, acercando a Marco más cerca de ella mientras caminaban. Podía sentir sus penetrantes miradas, haciéndola reír por dentro. Sentada junto a uno de los vendedores de comida había un pequeño grupo de chicas uniformadas, Hekapoo pudo distinguir lo que ella asumió eran su matriarcado, una joven con largo cabello negro y maquillaje caro.

No fue difícil adivinar que sabían quién era Marco por la forma en que lo miraban. "¿Quiénes podrían ser esas chicas, Marco?" Hekapoo preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba antes de mirar hacia otro lado. "Esa es la escuadra de porristas de la escuela, y la que nos está mirando es Brittney... ella es... pues". Hekapoo se rio suavemente "¿Celosa...?" Marco miró a Hekapoo confundido "¿Qué?" Hekapoo soltó una risita "Nada..." Mientras seguían su camino a través del patio de comidas, los ojos de Hekapoo alcanzaron a ver una figura que los había estado siguiendo en la ciudad.

La primera tienda que encontraron fue una tienda "Victoria Secret". Hekapoo no tenía ni idea de quién era esta Victoria o cuál era su secreto, pero vio todos los sujetadores y bragas expuestos y supo que este lugar sería una parada perfecta cuando ella tiro de Marco hasta adentro. "¡Vamos, vamos a entrar aquí primero!" Ella soltó una risita mientras Marco intentaba protestar: "¡Yo... no creo que esa sea una muy buena idea Hekapoo!" murmuró avergonzado mientras ella ignoraba sus quejas. Marco no pudo evitar ponerse rojo mientras caminaba con Hekapoo a través de la tienda, como niño en dulcería ella fue mirando su alrededor y frenéticamente agarraba todo tipo de sujetadores y bragas diferentes mientras Marco la seguía.

Pronto Marco se encontró sentado a un lado del vestidor mientras Hekapoo se probaba su ropa interior recién descubierta. "No entiendo la razón de este "Sujetador" que usan los terrícolas". Hekapoo gruñó desde el vestuario mientras trataba de apretarse en un sujetador. "Marco se sonrojó carraspeando "No podría decírtelo... " Se puso aún más rojo cuando Chantal y Sabrina llegaron caminando mientras bajaba la cabeza, él Podía sentir que lo miraban fijamente, aunque en realidad era por muchas razones diferentes a las que Marco pensó. Al asomarse, vio que se habían ido y dejó escapar una vista suave.

Marco se sorprendió por Hekapoo mientras abría la cortina revelando el ardiente sostén rojo y las bragas que finalmente había conseguido "Entonces... ¿qué piensas, Marco?" Ella arrulló dando vueltas dándole una buena vista de todos sus "Bienes". Cuando Marco se cubrió la cara con vergüenza. "Te..Te..Te ves estupenda Hekapoo!" Tartamudeó mientras se reía de lo adorable que

era Marco cuando estaba nervioso. "Me alegra que te guste, creo que tomaré este entonces". Ella soltó una risita mientras cerraba la cortina mientras Marco dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte..." Murmuró Marco para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba la frente. Después de vestirse, se dirigieron a pagar antes de dejar la tienda, continuando su camino por el centro comercial. Marco tuvo que pasar por una tienda recogiendo más de sus sudaderas rojas mientras Hekapoo puso los ojos en blanco por lo idiota que era. Después, Hekapoo continuó arrastrando a Marco a varias tiendas probándose ropa. Desde pantalones de chándal para mostrar su culo regordete y perfecto a camisetas apretadas para mostrar sus pechos regordetes, Hekapoo se aseguró de que Marco estuviera allí para dar su "opinión" sobre todo.

Por supuesto, Hekapoo continuó vigilando a la figura que lo seguía y los miraba, pero pronto pensó que era hora de lidiar con ellos. Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, Hekapoo notó una pequeña puerta contra la pared que conducía a lo que parecían las habitaciones traseras detrás de las tiendas. Marco se sorprendió cuando Hekapoo lo atravesó por la puerta mientras la miraba confusa. "Hekapoo, no creo que se suponga que volvamos aquí ..." dijo nerviosamente mientras ella soltaba una risita "No te preocupes, Marco, lo hará estar bien."

Por supuesto, Hekapoo continuó vigilando a la figura que lo seguía y los miraba, pero pronto pensó que era hora de lidiar con ello. Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, Hekapoo notó una pequeña puerta contra la pared que conducía a lo que parecían las habitaciones traseras detrás de las tiendas. Marco se sorprendió cuando Hekapoo tiro de él por la puerta mientras la miraba confuso. "Hekapoo, no creo que se suponga que estemos aquí atrás..." dijo nerviosamente mientras ella soltaba una risita "No te preocupes Marco, estará bien."

Detrás de ellos, la figura miró hacia abajo a su teléfono. "Entraron en los túneles de mantenimiento. Los seguiré, te escribo luego". La figura se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de mirar alrededor y entrar a la puerta. Cuando la figura entró por la puerta, esta se cerró detrás rápidamente cuando la sala se llenó de risas.

"Creo que nos has estado siguiendo el tiempo suficiente... Te vimos mirando a nuestro hombre por todas partes... Entonces ¿Quién podrías ser tu para Marco?" La figura se sorprendió al ver que los tres clones de Hekapoo resonaban mientras esperaban una respuesta. La figura se quitó la capucha revelando su corto cabello azul oscuro.

"¿Qué hiciste con Marco?" Janna preguntó mientras los clones la rodeaban. "Bueno, ¿no te gustaría saber?" Bromearon y se rieron tontamente. "Debes ser Janna ... Marc habló de ti antes ... Asumo que Star te envió a mirarnos ¿eh?" Uno de los clones se burló. "¿No te gustaría saberlo?" Janna se burló cuando dos de los clones soltaron una risita en el tercero.

"¿Qué hiciste con Marco?" Janna preguntó mientras los clones la rodeaban. "Bueno, ¿no te gustaría saber?" Bromearon y se rieron tontamente. "Debes ser Janna... Marco habló de ti antes... Asumo que Star te envió a mirarnos ¿eh?" Uno de los clones se burló. "¿No te gustaría saberlo?" Janna se burló de vuelta mientras dos de los clones soltaron una risita riéndose del tercer clon.

"Bueno... QUIZÁ solo necesitemos averiguarlo eh? Viendo como fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirnos... lo harás bien como nuestro primer "Ejemplo". Janna fue tomada por sorpresa cuando una de los clones la tomo por detrás mientras otra le seguía el juego, llevándola a

una sala de mantenimiento mientras el tercer clon sonreía y se sentaba de guardia junto a la puerta, asegurándose de que no las molestaran.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Hekapoo podía sentir que sus clones habían atrapado a su presa, y con eso, empezarían a divertirse. Después de haber visto algunas de las tiendas cerradas en el centro comercial, encontró la puerta de una de ellas en la sala de mantenimiento cuando ella metió a Marco dentro. "¡Hekapoo! ¡No podemos estar aquí, nos meteremos en problemas!" Marco gritó en voz baja mientras se encogía de hombros "Relájate... además..." Ella arrulló empujando a Marco contra la pared, su cuerpo comenzó a recibir algunos de los sentimientos "Compartidos" de sus clones.

"Has sido tan amable que supuse, dado a que nuestra cita está lejos de terminar, debería darte un pequeño "Premio" por ser tan bueno conmigo ..." Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas mientras bajaba la cremallera de Marco mientras liberaba su gallo de su prisión. "Hekapoo esta es una mala ideaahhhh..." Marco gimió cuando Hekapoo lentamente lamió la longitud de su pene, sus dedos ya se deslizaban debajo de su vestido y en sus empapados pliegues mientras su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Sin saberlo Marco, estaban montando un espectáculo cuando Hekapoo comenzó a girar su lengua alrededor de la punta de Marco antes de molestarlo mientras tomaba su polla en su agonizantemente lenta boca. "Mmmm no tienes que contenerte Marco... nadie nos encontrará..." Ella arrulló antes de tomar la polla de Marco hasta el fondo mientras su lengua se enroscaba alrededor de su polla en su boca.

Marco no podía negar lo increíble que se sentía que Hekapoo le chupara la polla mientras sus manos viajaban agarrando sus delicados cuernos mientras gemía. "Ahora si está en esto". Hekapoo pensó para sí misma mientras continuaba chupando la polla de Marco mientras se tocaba así misma con sus dedos y masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Pronto, Hekapoo pudo sentir que la polla de Marco empezaba a palpitar y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, la tomó por sorpresa mientras Marco agarraba fuertemente sus cuernos antes de empujar su polla dentro y sacarla de su garganta.

Hekapoo gimió mientras trabajaba más duro y más rápido mientras la cara de Marco la follaba, golpeando su polla en la parte posterior de su garganta con cada embestida. Después de un minuto de follar duro y toqueteo, ambos alcanzaron su máximo mientras Marco daba un duro golpe antes de reventar su carga en su garganta mientras ella gemía, sus jugos chorreaban sobre el piso de concreto mientras ella llegaba al clímax.

Después de unos momentos, Hekapoo se recuperó mientras se apartaba lentamente de la polla de Marcos persuadiendo a salir su último semen antes de tragarlo. "G... Guau..." fue todo lo que Marco murmuró cuando Hekapoo se rió de pie y besando su mejilla. "Deja que eso sea un incentivo para más tarde esta noche". Ella soltó una risita mientras se arreglaba a sí misma y a su vestido. Hekapoo podía sentir que sus clones estaban terminando mientras ella y Marco regresaban al centro comercial para continuar su cita.

EN OTRA PARTE

Star paseó por su habitación, ansiosa y esperando mientras pensaba en Marco con Hekapoo. La volvía loca, todas las cosas que podían estar haciendo, cosas que ella podría estar diciéndole. Todo eso la volvía loca, porque para ella, ella debería ser la única que pueda estar con Marco, ella debería ser quien dijera lo que quería decirle, pero no era así. Eso mataba a Star, que no podía armarse de valor para decirle a Marco. Ahora estaba paseando por su habitación, esperando frenéticamente una respuesta de Janna. Después de que Hekapoo se había ido con Marco, Star le envió un mensaje de texto a Jackie.

Como Jackie estaba ocupada haciendo tareas, ambas enviaron mensajes de texto a Janna, quien accedió a seguirlos. Janna había sido muy constante con las actualizaciones sobre lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora no había respondido ya que envió mensajes de texto diciendo que ellos habían ido a la parte posterior del centro comercial. Star se paseaba de un lado a otro aún más rápido antes de escuchar su teléfono sonar por su notificación. Star arremetió por su teléfono antes de soltar un pequeño gruñido al ver el texto de Jackie.

"¿Alguna palabra de Janna?"

Star suspiró mientras respondía. "No hay nada todavía, estoy empezando a preocuparme ... ¿y si estuviera en peligro?"

Star se sentó por un momento antes de recibir una respuesta "Na Janna es astuta. Dudo que la atrapen tan fácilmente".

Star rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto. "Esta es Hekapoo, ella no es tan fácil de engañar..."

Star esperó un minuto más antes de obtener otra respuesta, esta vez era de Janna mientras esperaba ansiosamente la conversación antes de que su corazón diera un vuelco por la imagen que recibió...

NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR (x3) (~Snow):

Chan Chan Chan… que final de capitulo por dios.

¡Hola gente...! Sí, quiero disculparme ya que ahora tarde mucho más en enviar el capítulo (Los capítulos yo los traduzco y se los envió al autor para que el los suba y esto puede tardar como dos días dependiendo de la disponibilidad, pero ni al caso porque él suele ser muy activo.) Y con todo esto del fin de las fiestas y vacaciones, una mudanza, etc. Me aflojerado mucho, no los voy a engañar xd. Bueno con esto les recuerdo que dejen su "review" y opinen acerca de la historia (o traducción) ya que me gusta leerlos enserio, aunque sean pocos los que lo hagan. :d

Con esto me despido, FELIZ REGRESO A CLASES


	6. Chapter 6

Hekapoo continuó felizmente mientras ella y Marco caminaban por el centro comercial. Cuando caminaban, Hekapoo tenía sus brazos envueltos en Marco mientras visitaban varias tiendas y negocios. Enseguida Hekapoo pudo sentir como retumbaba su estómago, mientras miro a Marco con ojos suplicantes. "Marco... estoy Haaaaaambrientaaaaa..." suplicó mientras Marco se sonrojaba.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres comer? La zona de alimentos tiene muchos lugares... pero creo que también hay un restaurante en algún lugar..." Ella se agachó agarrando su retumbante estómago antes de volver a mirarlo. "Quiero ir a un restaurante... después de todo, es una cita" Marco suspiro antes de cruzar el centro comercial. Había un restaurante perfecto, pero desafortunadamente para Marco, era un Asadero Japonés (Japanese Steak House) por el que Hekapoo quedó fascinada. "¡Marco! ¡Comamos aquí! Este lugar parece tan genial e interesante". Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras llevaba a Marco al restaurante, apenas capaz de contener su emoción.

Mientras caminaban, Hekapoo no tardo en lanzarse para mirar el pequeño estanque con pequeños peces, mientras Marco suspiro. Marco no podía negar que disfrutaba la enérgica curiosidad de Hekapoo, le daba un sentimiento muy familiar, una sensación similar que su mejor amiga también le daba. Sin embargo, este pensamiento le produjo una extraña sensación en el estómago, Hekapoo… aunque contundente y carente de tacto, lo invitó a una cita, algo que ninguna de las otras chicas que parecían "Interesadas" en Marco tuvo el coraje de hacer; incluso Star.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto Hekapoo regresó corriendo hacia él, abrazándole el brazo mientras el camarero los conducía a sus asientos. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de comida consiguen en este lugar? ¿La cazamos o qué?" Hekapoo preguntó curiosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a la gran parrilla. "Esto... bueno, esto es un tipo de asador en particular en el que cocinan la comida que tienes delante. No la cazas ni nada, simplemente ordenas algo del menú, ¿no has estado en un restaurante antes?" -Marco preguntó con curiosidad.

Hekapoo se sonrojó y le dio a Marco una mirada fría "¿Y qué si no lo he hecho? ¿Piensas que salgo a menudo con mi trabajo? Con toda la gente que le tengo que hacer tijeras y el Consejo Mágico… ¡¿Crees que tengo unas vacaciones?!"

Marco podía decir que le había tocado un nervio. Marco se acercó a la mesa para sacar una silla para ella. "Lo siento H-Poo". Dijo en voz baja cuando Hekapoo se puso roja al ser llamada por ese apodo antes de sentarse mientras Marco amablemente empujaba su silla antes de sentarse a su lado. Hekapoo tomó el menú echándole un vistazo mientras trataba de darle sentido y entender lo que sea dijera en él.

Ella reconoció algo de eso, pero la mayor parte era en un lenguaje extraño que no entendía. "Umm... ¿Marco?" Ella murmuró suavemente tocando su costado. "¿Qué... debería pedir... o quiero decir ¿Qué vas a pedir?" Marco sonrió "Bueno, no vengo aquí muy a menudo, pero cuando mi familia va, normalmente pido el número 23, es mucha comida, y te da un poco de todo".

Hekapoo asintió mientras dejaba el menú antes de que el camarero viniera a tomar su pedido. Después de tomar sus menús, Hekapoo y Marco se sentaron un rato antes de que un cocinero se acercara a la mesa. "¿Quién es ese?" Hekapoo susurró mientras Marco se reía entre dientes. "Ese es el cocinero, él va a cocinar nuestra comida para nosotros". Los ojos de Hekapoo se iluminaron de emoción mientras sonreía.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a preparar su comida, comenzó a hablar con Marco y Hekapoo. Hekapoo, por supuesto, no tuvo problema en presumir que estaba saliendo en una cita con Marco, mientras miraba fascinada el pequeño volcán de cebolla que hacía el cocinero. Después de que sus platos estaban llenos de comida, el cocinero se inclinó y les dio las gracias antes de irse.

Hekapoo estaba babeando sobre su comida mientras sus ojos brillaban. Normalmente, ella solo estaba familiarizada con la sazón de lo que alguna vez podía engullir y cocinar en casa. Nunca había tenido una comida preparada tan delicadamente (?). Lentamente tomó un tenedor lleno de comida antes de darle un mordisco, saboreando lentamente el sabor mientras gemía suavemente sosteniendo sus mejillas. "Mmmmmmm ¡es tan bueno!" Marco sonrió antes de cavar en su comida también.

EN OTRA PARTE

Star apretó su teléfono con fuerza mientras miraba la foto de Janna. En el frente estaba Hekapoo con su sonrisa de diente a diente mientras se tomaba una selfie, en el fondo... estaba Janna, desnuda con dos de sus clones tocándose y dándose placer mutuamente. Ella podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Janna mientras babeaba, debajo estaban las palabras "Una menos". Ella estaba perdida de palabras de hasta qué grado podía llegar Hekapoo.

Sabía que sería difícil competir con Hekapoo por Marco, pero nunca anticipo que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos. Aunque una cosa era segura, Star tenía que rescatar a Janna. Ella agarró su varita metiéndola en su pequeño bolso antes de caminar hacia la puerta principal, afuera estaba Jackie en su patineta esperándola. Ella saltó sobre su espalda mientras se iban al Centro comercial.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Jackie preguntó mientras Star apretaba su puño. "Tenemos que rescatar a Janna: probablemente es mejor que evitemos a Hekapoo y Marco... no queremos darle más protagonismo a Hekapoo, ella ya tiene a los padres de Marco en la palma de sus manos, así que es mejor que solo... juguemos a lo seguro por ahora... "Jackie asintió mientras continuaban hacia el centro comercial en su búsqueda y rescate.

Después de llegar al centro comercial, encontraron el camino a la sala de mantenimiento utilizando el rastreador de teléfono de Star. Star abrió lentamente la puerta, mirando dentro antes de ver que la habitación estaba libre de los clones de Hekapoo. Janna estaba tendida en el suelo, se notaba que su ropa fue puesta de vuelta torpemente mientras dormía. "Janna... Janna despierta". Star susurró cuando Janna gimió suavemente tirando de ella hacia abajo cuando alcanzó y agarró el culo de Star.

"Mmmmm Star... vamos a divertirnos un poco... olvida a Marco..." Murmuró cuando Star se puso roja. "¡Janna por favor! ¡Compórtate!" Jackie se acercó tirando de Janna lejos de Star "Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a casa, parece bastante fuera de sí..."

Star asintió cuando Jackie levantó a Janna sobre su espalda antes de que silenciosamente salieran del Centro comercial. Después de que finalmente lograron regresar, acostaron a Janna en la cama de Star. Janna tomó una profunda inhalación de la almohada de Star mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. "Mmmmm, Vamos Star... hay que divertirnos..." Star y Jackie se sonrojaron antes de suspirar y tirar de las mantas sobre ella.

"Afortunadamente se recuperará después de descansar un poco", dijo suavemente Jackie mientras Star asentía antes de volver a mirar la imagen. "Eso espero... solo dios sabrá por lo que los clones de Hekapoo la hicieron pasar..." Star se estremeció al pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho; mientras Jackie se sentó. "Genial, no solo está robando a Marco, sino que también puede clonarse a sí misma..."

Star se sentó y dejó escapar un suspiro "Lo sé... pero seguramente podemos ponernos de acuerdo y pensar en algo para conseguir a Marco... Quiero decir... ambas... nos agrada Marco..." Jackie miró abajo hacia Star y sonrió. "Sé honesta Star, tu eres más que simplemente: "me agrada" Marco". Star se puso roja y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas. "Bueno, quiero decir que eres la persona con la que ha estado saliendo...".

Jackie soltó una risita "Sí, lo ha estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo, y no voy a mentir, sería bueno conocer más a Marco". Jackie se levantó y se sentó en el piso junto a Star. "Pero si Hekapoo se lleva a Marco, ninguna de las dos tendrá la oportunidad de estar con él. Así que trabajemos juntas para que ambas podamos tener a Marco en nuestras vidas, de una forma u otra". Star sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la pared el poster de Love Sentence, lo que provocó una idea sobre cómo pueden contraatacar.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Hekapoo dejó salir un feliz suspiro mientras acariciaba su estómago lleno, dejando escapar un pequeño eructo mientras se reía. "Hombre... eso fue... asombroso". Marco sonrió limpiándose la boca cuando el camarero le trajo el cheque. Afortunadamente, gracias a las regalías de Marco que pagaron por esta fecha no había sido un problema, aunque todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de cómo Hekapoo podía meter tanta comida en su boca. Después de terminar, Marco escoltó a Hekapoo fuera del restaurante, aunque Hekapoo se detuvo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en un colorido lugar al otro lado.

"Marco... ¿qué es eso?" Señaló mientras Marco miraba "Oh, ese es el arcade, está lleno de... bueno, "Juegos" que puedes jugar para ganar premios y esas cosas". Hekapoo agarró su brazo de nuevo dándole su adorablemente adorable sonrisa "Llévame". Marco sonrió suavemente caminando con ella mientras miraba alrededor todas las máquinas coloridas y ruidosas.

"Entonces, ¿solo los jugamos?" Marco sacudió la cabeza mientras insertaba un billete de veinte dólares en la máquina de cambio. "No, primero tienes que usar monedas para jugar los juegos, pero si eres lo suficientemente bueno, puedes obtener premios". Marco señaló al hombre aburrido sentado en el mostrador lleno de varios premios y tal.

Marco tomó la mano de Hekapoo dándole la mayoría de las monedas de la máquina. "Ten, ve y elige cualquier juego que quieras jugar y simplemente ponlos en la maquina". Hekapoo los examinó con curiosidad antes de asentir y caminar hacia una máquina "Ally Fighter 4". "Ahora

debo advertirte que estos juegos pueden ser bastante difíciles de conseguir boletos". Hekapoo frunció el ceño con determinación mientras deslizaba la ficha hacia la máquina.

Marco pronto se comería sus propias palabras, mientras Hekapoo dominaba los puntajes en cada juego, ella jugaba, atrayendo a una gran multitud mientras dominaba también la máquina Ultra Dance Dance, aunque le gritaban por hacer trampa en la máquina skeeball. haciendo que sus clones se alejaran avergonzadas.

Después de solo una hora, Hekapoo se dirigió al mostrador con tres de sus clones que llevaban boletos mientras los tiraban al mostrador. "Gracias por jugar... ¿qué premios vas querer?", Dijo el hombre sentado en el mostrador aburrido mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ahora Marco cargaba "Premios", como un plátano gigante, una lámpara de lava, varios peluches pequeños, de los cuales uno se parecía aterradoramente a Marco, dos almohadas de felpa y una enorme bolsa de dulces.

En su camino, algo llamó la atención de los ojos de Hekapoo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la máquina, sus ojos se volvieron masivos y centelleantes al ver el enorme peluche de gato felpudo redondo que estaba dentro. "Debo tenerte..." Susurró, buscando una moneda extra y poniéndola en la máquina. Para su frustración, este era un juego que no podía ganar. Una y otra vez pondría las pocas monedas que le quedaban hasta quedarse sin nada. Hekapoo presionó su rostro contra el cristal formando lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué este juego es tan imposible de superar... ¡La garra estúpida ni siquiera lo agarrará!" Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear el vidrio, Marco la agarró suavemente de la mano, atrapándola por sorpresa y sonriéndole suavemente, apartándola a un lado mientras metía la única ficha que tenía guardada. Hekapoo mira con la cara al vidrio mientras Marco maneja la garra antes de bajarla.

"¡Marco! Ni siquiera lo intentaste y lo… hiciste..." Hekapoo se sorprendió cuando la garra se levantó y con ella también lo hizo el gato de felpa antes de que cayera por el conducto. Marco se inclinó tirando con ambas manos del enorme gato redondo antes de presentárselo a Hekapoo. "Tienes que agarrarle las etiquetas, es la única forma en que alguna vez puedes ganar estas máquinas". Hekapoo caminó lentamente hacia él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la felpa dándole un enorme apretón mientras dejaba escapar un maullido, lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. "¡Es tan esponjoso!" Murmuró mientras enterraba la cara en él.

Marco se rio "Me alegro de que te guste Hekapoo..." Fue atrapado por la sorpresa de sus labios presionando contra los suyos mientras ella lo abrazó con fuerza, su lengua tomó un poco de tiempo para dominar su boca mientras Marco envolvía sus brazos suavemente alrededor su cintura. Después de un momento ella se alejó moviendo sus labios hacia los oídos de Marco. "Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa... quiero darte tu "Premio".

NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR (~Snow):

...

Lo siento, me tarde mucho más Hahahaha… :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Jugando Con Fuego – Capitulo 7**

El sol se había puesto justo debajo del horizonte cuando Marco y Hekapoo regresaron a la casa de Marco desde el Centro comercial. Durante todo el camino, Hekapoo agarró con fuerza a su gato regordete gigante de felpa, tarareando alegremente. Marco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese lado de Hekapoo que no había visto antes, su lado típicamente genial reemplazado por un lado más infantil de ella.

Después de llegar a la casa de Marco, él vio que el auto de su padre había desaparecido. "Deben haber salido". Marco murmuró para sí mismo mientras Hekapoo tiraba de su brazo. "Bueno, señor caballero, ¿me va a invitar a entrar? Hekapoo le hizo un guiño a Marco mientras se sonrojaba "¿Te… ¿Te gustaría pasar Hekapoo, tal vez a tomar un café…? "

El estómago de Marco se revolvió ante la situación cuando Hekapoo soltó una risita "Bueno, no sé lo que sea ese café, pero si es un código para esto..." Hekapoo se agachó agarrando la "Mercancía" de Marco- "Lo hare con gusto".

La cara de Marco estaba roja cuando Hekapoo soltó una risita, lo agarro y jalo de él hacia su casa, casi derribando todas las bolsas de ropa que sostenía Marco mientras tiraba de él. Después de subir escaleras arriba a su habitación, Hekapoo dejó escapar un feliz suspiro mientras ella se dejaba caer en su cama tomando una gran bocanada de su almohada. "Mmmmm" Marco arrojo las bolsas y dejó el enorme muñeco antes de guardar sus sudaderas.

Mientras cerraba el armario, se volvió para ver a Hekapoo con su sonrisa dentuda. "Marco... ¿Podrías... salir y refrescarte un poco mientras me meto en algo más... apropiado?" susurró en su oído antes de darle un pequeño mordisco haciendo que las piernas de Marco se debilitaran. "Ooook..." Gimió suavemente mientras ella se reía entre dientes antes de empujarlo por la puerta antes de que él pudiera saber lo que había pasado. Se volvió hacia su puerta antes de suspirar y caminar hacia el baño, sabiendo que probablemente pasaría una noche larga. Afortunadamente, mantuvo mucho de su resistencia de los dieciséis años de cazar Hekapoo así que sus "Largas" noches no eran nada que él no pudiera manejar.

Marco se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de Star antes de darse cuenta de que podía escuchar lo que sucedía al lado de su habitación. Por alguna razón, Marco sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago antes de alcanzar la manija de su puerta. Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación antes de asomarse al interior para buscar a Star, aunque para su alivio ella no estaba en ninguna parte de la recamara por lo que podía ver.

Cerró la puerta aliviado mientras se dirigía al baño, ocupándose de sus "Asuntos" antes de regresar a su habitación. Cuando Marco abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron ante la hermosa vista frente a él. En su cama, Hekapoo estaba recostada de lado, vestida con sus bragas y sujetador carmesí recién compradas, su cabello liberado de su cinta mientras sonreía, notando la emoción de Marco a través de sus pantalones cortos. "Bueno... ¿por qué no vienes aquí y pruebas que eres un "Hombre"?" Ella guiñó un ojo cuando Marco entró y cerró la puerta.

Marco se dirigió hacia la cama, lentamente quitándose la ropa que le quedaba cuando Hekapoo se recostó, extendió sus brazos hacia él mientras Marco se metía en su trampa. Hekapoo lo acercó con fuerza a sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados, sabiendo bien que él era

suyo durante la noche hasta que ella quedara satisfecha con él. Después de un profundo beso, los labios de Marco viajaron por su cuello, el dulce pero picante aroma de su piel llenó su cabeza, impulsando su lujuria por ella aún más.

Su lengua trazó a lo largo de su oreja puntiaguda, haciéndola gemir mientras las manos de Hekapoo viajaban sobre su pecho antes de bajar a su miembro rígido. "Mmmm sí... tómame Marco... Hazme tuya..." Susurró cuando Marco se colocó detrás de ella para liberar sus senos de su prisión.

Cuando los ganchos de su sostén fueron soltados, sus pechos cayeron libres, provocando a Hekapoo un suspiro de alivio mientras sonreía adorablemente. "Bueno, Marco, te han estado esperando". Bromeó sacando su lengua mientras apretaba sus pechos.

Marco felizmente le agradeció mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajearlas, sus labios capturaron su pezón mientras ella gemía, lentamente acariciaba sus bragas empapadas contra su miembro rígido mientras las manos y la boca de Marco trabajaban sobre sus pechos. Hekapoo amaba la sensación de la lengua de Marco provocando sus pechos mientras su boca se movía entre sus delicados montículos. Pronto, el fuego dentro de ella comenzó a calentarse mientras ella lo empujaba de sus pechos de regreso a su boca para otro profundo beso antes de extender sus piernas, dando a entender lo que había que hacer.

Bajó besando su cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados, observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes de alcanzar su premio. Cuando las manos de Marco llegaron a su cintura regordeta, sus dedos se deslizaron bajo sus bragas sexys antes de despojárselas lentamente por sus piernas y tirarlas a un lado. Hekapoo le dio una mirada seductora antes de extender lentamente sus piernas exponiéndose en toda su gloria desnuda a su amante.

La cabeza de Marco se hundió entre sus suaves piernas mientras su boca besaba suavemente a lo largo de su pliegue antes de dejar que su lengua explorara sus profundidades calientes mientras Hekapoo dejaba escapar un largo gemido. "Sí, Marco ¡Sí! Devórame". Ella gimió pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras la otra masajeaba su pecho.

La boca de Marco sorbió con avidez todo el dulce néctar que pudo mientras las piernas de Hekapoo se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de su cabeza, apretando su agarre cada vez más a medida que se acercaba a su punto. Pronto todo se volvió demasiado para ella, sus piernas le apretaron la cabeza a Marco y su espalda se arqueó mientras pellizcaba sus pezones dejando escapar un fuerte gemido cuando sus jugos rociaron la boca y rostro de Marco.

Marco sabía muy bien dónde estaban todos sus puntos "Secretos", pero todavía estaba sorprendido de lo intenso que eran sus orgasmos. Después de lamer todo lo que pudo, Hekapoo lo detuvo rápidamente mientras presionaba con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos para probar un poco de ella misma antes de mirarlo a los ojos aún jadeante por su orgasmo mientras miraba hacia abajo al rígido miembro de Marco. Tiró de Marco más alto sobre su pecho mientras liberaba su polla de su prisión de tela antes de enterrarla entre sus pechos.

"¡A la mierda, Marco, ¡hazlos tuyos!" Ella gimió cuando Marco sonrió burlándose de sus pechos dándoles un apretón antes de comenzar a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás

lentamente. Hekapoo gimió cuando Marco pellizcó sus sensibles pezones tirando de ellos mientras su lengua se deslizaba por su boca lamiendo arriba y abajo su extremidad con cada empuje.

Pronto la ansiosa polla de Marco ya no podía aguantar mucho más antes de darle un último empujón, soltando su enorme carga sobre la cara y senos de Hekapoo antes de recostarse sobre la cama. Hekapoo soltó una risita mientras su lengua comenzaba a limpiar cada gota de su rostro y sus pechos. "Mmmmm, espero que tengas más ahí para mí". Ella soltó una risita cuando Marco volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa, su polla todavía tiesa y lista para más.

Hekapoo sonrió ampliamente extendiendo sus piernas, invitándolo a entrar mientras se colocaba contra su pliegue, deslizando su punta hacia adelante y hacia atrás antes de empujar lentamente cada centímetro dentro de ella. "Mmmm, sí, ¡tan jodidamente profundo!" Hekapoo gimió cuando Marco apoyó las bolas de su pene profundamente en ella, dejando que su punta golpeara contra su útero mientras levantaba sus suaves piernas sobre sus hombros.

"Mmmm, sí, Marco, golpea esa polla profundamente en mí, quiero tener problemas para caminar cuando hayamos terminado". Ella gimió cuando Marco sonrió, tirando de su polla hacia atrás antes de golpearla con ella, haciendo que chillara tanto de placer y deleite. "¡Mmm JODER!" Ella gimió cuando Marco procedió a follarla dura y salvajemente. Cada fuerte empuje de su polla envió pequeños estremecimientos a través de ella mientras sus pechos se balanceaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Afortunadamente después de haber soltado su carga, Marco tenía mucha energía para que Hekapoo trabajara antes de obtener su "Recompensa".

Después de darle una dura puta durante unos minutos, Marco decidió que era hora de cambiar las cosas mientras él bajaba sus piernas colocándolas detrás de su cabeza. Hekapoo no tuvo ninguna objeción cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellos sosteniéndolos de nuevo mientras Marco se inclinaba para capturar sus labios mientras continuaba golpeando el útero de Hekapoo.

Sus paredes se tensaban cada vez más con cada orgasmo que se mecía a través de su cuerpo mientras su polla golpeaba todos sus puntos dulces. "Ss... ¡Sí! ¡Más fuerte Marco! ¡Fóllame MÁS!" Hekapoo gimió cuando Marco besó a lo largo de su sensible cuello. Marco continuó su ataque cuando Hekapoo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su espalda mientras sus dedos también se clavaban en su espalda.

"¡Sí, Marco CÓGEmE!" Ella gimió cuando su lengua comenzó a salir de su boca, su mente quedó en blanco por los orgasmos repetidos que la sacudían. "Eres tan hermosa..." Marco gimió en su oído mientras empujaba su polla más profundamente en ella. "Estoy cerca..." Gruñó mientras Hekapoo lo empujaba fuera de ella, lo que le provocó una mirada confundida de Marco.

Hekapoo se dio la vuelta mostrándole su hermoso culo mientras Marco prácticamente babeaba, y su polla se crispó "Marco lléname con tu semen... ¡Cógeme como un ANIMAL!" Ella gimió cuando Marco saltó sobre sus rodillas golpeando su pene dentro de ella como ella deseaba. Marco saco fuera todas sus limitaciones mientras se inclinaba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras la empujaba frenéticamente dentro de ella, la habitación se llenaba con los fuertes sonidos de su piel abofeteándose unos a otros.

Pronto Marco se acercó a su límite antes de alcanzar sus cuernos y darle un último golpe antes de dejar escapar un fuerte gemido cuando su semen irrumpió en su útero, su cuerpo continuó

empujando dentro de ella para llenarla tan profundo como pudo "Hekapoo, ¡Te amo!" Al oír a Marco decir eso, rompió algo dentro de ella; así experimentado el orgasmo más poderoso que jamás haya tenido… "¡sÍ, LLeNaMEE!" Hekapoo gimió en voz alta "¡DaME ToDO TU SeMEn! ¡Dame TuS BEbeS!" Marco gruñó dando algunos golpes más duros mientras su semilla continuaba irrumpiendo en su útero, llenándolo hasta el borde mientras su semen goteaba de sus pliegues. Después de un minuto o dos de llenarla, Marco sacó su polla de ella dejando que saliera al aire fresco mientras rodaba hacia al lado de Hekapoo, ambos colapsándose mientras se tambaleaban debido a sus intensos orgasmos.

Después de recuperarse, Hekapoo se arrastró sobre Marco y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. "N… No terminaste… todavía, ¿verdad?" Ella jadeaba mientras Marco sonrió, "No creo que haya mucho que queda en ti tampoco." Ella soltó una risita "Creo que me subestimas..." Ella se agachó agarrando su polla aún palpitante mientras la colocaba contra sus pliegues antes de bajar lentamente sobre ella.

"Mmmm, todavía es tan grueso y rígido..." Ella gimió mientras lentamente comenzaba a rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su polla. "Mmmm, sí..." Marco gimió dejando que sus manos bajaran y agarraran su suave trasero mientras dejaba que ella lo dominara. "Mmmm, sí, esta polla me pertenece Marco...". Ella gimió cuando se recuperó más rápido, dejando que su polla agitara su interior ya lleno.

Mientras seguía rebotando, se inclinó dejando que la boca de Marco capturara uno de sus pechos mientras gemía. "Sí, Marco, disfrútalos todo lo que quieras". Gimió cuando sintió que ya se estaba acercando a su límite nuevamente mientras se movía más rápido. "M... Marco..." Ella gimió cuando él fuertemente agarró sus caderas, empujando la suya en sincronía con la de ella mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Yo también H-Poo, no te contengas". Empujó sus caderas más rápido con las suyas hasta que finalmente empujó su polla profundamente dentro de ella mientras la última de sus semillas se vertía en ella, derramándose hacia afuera y hacia abajo de su miembro mientras ambos gemían, abrazándose fuertemente.

Habiendo usado lo último de su energía, se quedaron un rato disfrutando la sensación de estar juntos antes de que Marco le quitara la polla. Hekapoo dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo mientras rodaba hacia el costado de Marco, luego de colocarse en una posición cómoda lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo su sexy cuerpo curvilíneo alrededor de su esbelto y tonificado cuerpo mientras descansaba su cabeza en su suave almohada mientras Marco soltaba un bostezo suave. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, después de todo, era la primera vez que había escuchado a alguien decir que la amaba, quería atesorar esta noche tanto como pudiera.

En unos momentos, Marco estaba fuera de combate mientras acariciaba el cálido cuerpo de Hekapoo, sosteniéndola como una almohada mientras besaba suavemente su cabello. Incluso después de todos los años de persecución y maduración, todavía era un niño de corazón. Por dentro, se sentía tan satisfecha de cómo había resultado el día de hoy, a pesar de que, en realidad, nunca esperó que la trataran tan bien.

Por una vez en su vida, fue tratada como si fuera lo único que importaba en el mundo de otra persona ... como si fuera una princesa, y aún más para escuchar a alguien decir que la amaba. Pero

aquí estaba Hekapoo, sosteniendo a esa persona en sus brazos, la habitación se llenó con el olor a su sudor y su perfume, aunque decidió que era mejor no mencionar sus efectos "añadidos" a Marco, quien ahora estaba cubierto por esos. Tantos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaron a pesarse lentamente antes de que ella también se durmiera profundamente en los brazos de su amante.

 **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR (~Snow):**

… Lo siento, ahí lo tienen uwn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jugando Con Fuego – Capitulo 8**

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron lentamente cuando los sonidos de zumbido rompieron su sueño. Después de sentarse y limpiarse la corteza de los ojos, dejo caer su mano sobre el botón de apagado de su alarma, luego se recostó y alargó la mano con la esperanza de sentir la suave piel de su amante, solo para sentirse decepcionado al dejarlo solo en cama. Rápidamente escaneó la habitación, solo se detuvo al notar una pequeña nota en su armario, colgando de la perilla había un par de bragas carmesí. Rápidamente se levantó caminando hacia el armario tomando la nota mientras miraba por encima de las bragas de Hekapoo.

"Querido Saco de Carne" Gracias por la divertida cita, y aún más por la noche divertida. Lo siento, no podía estar aquí cuando te levantaras, tenía que encargarme de un asunto de la Alta Comisión Mágica. No se preocupe, estoy segura de que pronto nos divertiremos más, así que hasta entonces disfrute de mi recuerdo. Con amor, H-Poo.

Se sonrojó antes de mirar las bragas mientras se acercaba y las metió en su mesita de noche antes de sentarse en su cama dejando escapar un suspiro. Sin embargo, después de un momento de silencio, comenzó a darse cuenta de la cantidad de sudor y sexo que olía cuando se levantó para ir a la ducha. Mientras se dirigía al pasillo, fue detenido por Star cuando está abrió su puerta.

"Oye, Marco..." dijo ella haciendo una pausa cuando el aroma de Hekapoo asaltó sus fosas nasales. "Larga noche...?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras Marco se sonrojaba. "Umm... bueno ... quiero decir, sí, un poco". Marco se rascó la cabeza mientras Marco lo examinaba por un momento.

"Bueno, probablemente deberías ir a tomar una ducha... apestas. Vuelve a mi habitación cuando termines, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo". Ella comentó antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Marco rojo de la cara.

Después de eso, Marco rápidamente corrió al baño y encendió la ducha antes de meterse dentro. Se aseguró de restregar con fuerza para intentar despejar el fuerte aroma del sexo antes de ir a hablar con Star. Una vez que terminó de enjuagarse, él se secó a sí mismo y a su cabello.

Marco todavía podía oler débilmente el perfume de Hekapoo en él, pero aparte de eso, él sentía que estaba bien. Después de ponerse su ropa limpia, salió y bajó a la habitación de Star, golpeando suavemente la puerta. "¿Star? ¿Querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó antes de escucharla a través de la puerta. "¡Sí, pasa!" Marco abrió la puerta y vio a Star sentada en su cama.

Marco también notó que no solo estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, dándole una vista de sus bragas blancas como la nieve, sino que tampoco llevaba un sujetador mientras sus pezones se mostraban a través de su vestido. Marco en realidad no podía sonrojarse con toda la sangre corriendo de su cabeza hacia el sur cuando Star soltó una risita. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Marco...", arrulló suavemente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroo debes cerrar los ojos y extender las manos para ello". Marco tragó saliva mientras seguía su orden, extendiendo sus manos "Umm ok, ¿puedo darme una pista?" Él

preguntó nerviosamente mientras ella se reía. "Bueno... digamos... es algo de lo que tú y yo podemos tener MUCHA diversión con..." Bromeó mientras la mente de Marco corría aún más.

Marco sintió que sus manos la tocaban mientras tragaba de nuevo, sintiendo que lo acercaba más y más a ella. Podía sentir el tacto suave de su vestido en la punta de sus dedos mientras su corazón se aceleraba, su excitación era breve mientras estrechaba fuertemente su mano y gritaba "¡SUPRISE!" Ella saltó animando cuando Marco rápidamente abrió sus ojos.

En su mano había un pequeño trozo de papel. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Marco confundido mientras sonreía saltando en su lugar. "¡Te conseguí a ti, a mí y a Jackie entradas para ver LOVE SENTENCE!" Ella chilló cuando Marco hizo coincidir su sonrisa mirando el boleto. "¿¡En serio!? Pensé que estaban agotadas en todas partes"

Ella sonrió tomando su mano "¡El papá de Jackie tenía un amigo que trabajaba en el estadio donde están tocando, logró persuadirlo para que nos consiguiera boletos!" Star envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Marco apretujándolo mientras Marco se sonrojaba.

"¡Esto es genial Star! ¿Pero Jackie está de acuerdo con ir con nosotros? Quiero decir... tú sabes... No quiero que nadie se sienta como una tercera rueda". Star se burló "Por favor, Marco, está bien. Jackie fue quien lo sugirió en primer lugar. ¡Vamos, será genial!"

Marco sonrió aliviado al escuchar que Jackie estaba bien con pasar el rato con él y Star, aunque la idea de salir con ambos era... bueno Star era su mejor amiga y Jackie había sido su crush por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, con estos pensamientos surgió la preocupación: "¿Qué pasa si Hekapoo llama o aparece? ¿Estoy saliendo con Hekapoo? Quiero decir, la llevé a una cita, o al menos creo que fue una "Cita".

Marco rompió sus pensamientos cuando Star chasqueó los dedos "¡Hola, Tierra a Marco!" Marco negó con la cabeza "Sí... ¿sí?" Ella lo miró preocupada. "¿Estás bien? Pareces muy... distraído". Marco se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. "Oh, no es nada, solo... he estado cansado últimamente es todo, probablemente de mis entrenamientos". Star lo miró sospechosamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices, bueno, llamaré a Jackie y le haré saber a qué hora viene mañana para el concierto". Marco sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Y yo bajaré y prepararé algunos Nachos para celebrar". Y con eso, Marco dejo a Star en su habitación, mientras ella se encamino y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Después de que Marco cerró su puerta, Star sacó su teléfono y llamó a Jackie antes de esperar a que ella le contestara. "¡Hey Star!" Ella respondió mientras patinaba por la calle. "Oye chica, Marco dijo que estaba ansioso por ir al concierto con nosotras". Ella sonrió cuando Jackie soltó una risita. "Perfecto, Love Sentence va a ser el lugar perfecto para que Marco se olvide todo acerca de esa chica, va a ser una ciudad total de besos allí. ¿Estás segura de que estás de acuerdo con este plan, Star? Quiero decir... Marco es tu bestie, después de todo, me sentiría mal si las cosas se pusieran raras entre ustedes dos por esto..."

Star dejó escapar un suspiro "Bueno. Quiero decir que, si no hacemos nada, entonces Hekapoo va a robar a Marco, y no tendré a mi mejor amigo". Jackie sonrió mientras pateaba un hidrante

"Entiendo Star, tomemos este plan un paso a la vez. Vendré mañana alrededor de las dos para que podamos esperar un momento antes del concierto, incluso me traeré algunas camisetas ". Star sonrió "Suena bien chica, ¡te veo luego!" y con eso, ella cerró su teléfono y lo colocó mientras Marco gritaba por ella. "¡Hey Star! ¡Los nachos están listos!" Ella saltó de su cama "¡Voy!"

Star corrió escaleras abajo deslizándose por la barandilla antes de ponerse en pie. Vio a Marco sentado en el sofá mientras trepaba por la parte trasera que se dejaba caer a su lado. "Mmmmm Nachos", arrulló, bajando la mano para recoger algunos antes de meterlos en su boca mientras Marco encendía la T.V.

"Así que... Marco..." Star dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba "¿Te ha… amenazado Hekapoo? ¿O te está mandando un correo negro o algo por el estilo? "Porque me he dado cuenta de que parece estar muy interesada en ti..."

Marco se sonrojó ligeramente tragándose algunos de sus nachos. "Bueno. Quiero decir, no, ella no ha hecho nada de eso, no es esa clase de persona Star". Star se sonrojó ligeramente frotándose el brazo mientras miraba hacia otro lado "Sí. Supongo que sabrías más que yo..."

Marco pudo sentir la tensión que se acumulaba en la habitación cuando se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, supongo que perseguirla durante 16 años tendrá que ver... pero conseguí estas tijeras para ti, Star, quiero decir, que aún podremos tener todo tipo de aventuras increíbles y divertidas juntos".

Ahora los dos se sonrojaron cuando Star sonrió suavemente antes de tomar más nachos y meterlos en la boca de Marco. "Me alegro de que estés cocinando, tampoco has cambiado tanto en todo ese tiempo". Ella soltó una risita cuando Marco crujió la comida tomando un poco y metiéndolos en la boca de Star mientras los dos se reían.

A medida que avanzaba el día, Star disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Marco mientras miraban películas en la TV. Marco, por supuesto, después de haber estado cansado por los eventos del día anterior, se quedó dormido en el regazo de Star. Sin embargo, a Star no le importaba, necesitaría todo el sueño que pudiera tener para mañana, y ella disfrutó de la oportunidad para pasar sus manos por el cabello de Marco mientras dormía.

Sabía que él se disculparía cuando se despertara, lo cual hizo mientras soltaba una risita antes de que los padres de Marco llegaran a casa y prepararan la cena. A Star amaba la forma de cocinar de la mamá de Marco, y no fue una sorpresa saber de donde aprendió a cocinar. Una vez que terminaron, Star agarró su toalla de baño y se dirigió a la ducha con su teléfono. En el camino, se detuvo junto a la puerta de Marco mirando dentro para ver a Marco trabajando arduamente haciendo sentadillas.

Star no pudo evitar gruñir un poco ante su tono sudoroso antes de dirigirse a la ducha. En el fondo no se negó a sí misma su atracción por Marco. Podía cocinar, limpiar, era divertido, dulce, tonto, y para colmo tenía ese cuerpo ardiente, era el material perfecto para rey.

Una vez que Star entró en la ducha, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus manos acariciaban su suave piel, viendo a Marco trabajando duro en su cuerpo rápidamente la llenó de emociones acaloradas mientras su mano viajaba hacia su caliente feminidad. Su mente se imagina a Marco

levantándola con sus fuertes brazos y devastándola. Pronto sus dos dedos ya estaban hundidos en sus pliegues mientras movía su otra mano para acariciar su delicado pecho.

"Mmmm Marco...". Ella gimió, soñando con él besando cada extremo de su cuerpo mientras su polla provocativa se apoyaba en su pliegue. Los dedos de Star se movieron más rápido y más profundo mientras movía sus caderas, deseando poder tener a Marco en la ducha con ella, moviendo su interior con su gruesa polla.

Pronto se encontró ya en su límite cuando presionó sus dedos profundamente golpeando su punto dulce mientras su otra mano cubría su boca, amortiguando su gemido cuando llegó al clímax, cayendo de rodillas. Después de dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara de su orgasmo, ella se tambaleó hasta ponerse de pie y apagó el agua antes de salir. No era inusual que se "soltara" a sí misma en la ducha, pero era la primera vez que había bajado tan rápido pensando en Marco de esa manera. Una vez que se secó, se puso su pijama antes de darle las buenas noches a Marco. Star se rio para sí misma viendo como trataba de fingir que no tenía a su pequeño conejo de peluche con quien dormir mientras lo escondía rápidamente cuando asomaba la cabeza en su habitación.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, se deslizó bajo las sábanas y abrió el teléfono mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Jackie. "Todo listo para mañana, esperamos nuestro día con Marco". Ella le envió un mensaje de texto antes de dejar el teléfono. Después de un momento, zumbó cuando ella lo abrió viendo la respuesta de Jackie. "No puedo esperar tampoco, nos vemos mañana". Star dejó su teléfono agarrando una de sus almohadas y apretándola mientras sonreía. "Mañana será el día". Ella susurró para sí misma.

 **NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR (~Snow):**

Fornite chicos, fornite es lo único que les puedo decir. Nivel 77 de temporada :d.


End file.
